<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Dad by Thegreatsinnamonroll, y0w0suke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850771">Coffee Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll'>Thegreatsinnamonroll</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke'>y0w0suke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sojiro good coffee dad, Verbal Abuse, Yosuke's bad dad, souyoweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it look like I care?!” Yosuke flinches hard, pulling his phone away from his ear. Sojiro’s brows knit together in irritation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Souyoweek 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443380">Welcome to Hashi High</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll">Thegreatsinnamonroll</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO YES ME AND MY PARTNER ARE DOING SOUYO WEEK TOGETHER-</p>
<p>It's based/set in their fic "Welcome To Hashi High" so please check it out if you haven't!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke blinks, staring at Yu for a second before smiling. “Y..yea, I’m fine dude!” He tilts his head slightly. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yu frowns a bit, holding Yosuke’s hand tighter. “You’re hand is..” Yosuke pauses his walking, looking down at his and Yu’s hands. His hand is shaking. A lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...well to be fair <em> most </em> of his body is shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke eyes widen, and he starts to trip over his own words as he tries to explain himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well, uh, y-you see, I- f-first date jitters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yu stares at him for a moment, before he lets out a small chuckle. "We've been dating for how long and you still get like this?" He teases, tapping Yosuke softly on the nose, making him squeak. "S-shut it..!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yu rolls his eyes softly, tugging on Yosuke's hand near the door of the café. "Come on, everything will be fine.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke glances up at the small open sign that hangs on the door, softly reading it over and over before nodding. "Y..yea, ok.." Yu smiles, kissing the top of Yosuke's head before walking in with Yosuke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sojiro picks his head up at the sound of the door opening, looking over at the pair walking in. He smiles softly at them, putting down the cup he was cleaning. “Have a seat wherever. I’ll be with you in just a moment.” Yosuke waves to Sojiro before taking his seat at the bar, Yu sitting next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys both order curry, Sojiro winking as he begins to cook for them. Yosuke is just happy to sit in silence as he holds Yu’s hand, but he jumps at the sound of his phone ringing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitantly unwraps his hand from Yu's, digging his hand into his pocket and digging out his phone. Yosuke's face pales as he sees who's calling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I need to uh..step away for a bit-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke sits up, rushing to the far side of the small restaurant before Yu could ask who is on the phone. Yu frowns, and continues to stare at the music lover even as Sojiro leans next to him to glance at Yosuke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is he ok?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-well-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"-ou where supposed to call at <em> least </em> once a week! It's been <em> two months </em> and you haven't called once!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yu has to grip on his pants tightly as he realizes who called Yosuke, and Sojiro pauses in almost shock. Yosuke pulls his face away from his phone for a second, takes a deep breath, and starts trying to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I haven't really had time to call you guys-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yet you have time to post onto your social media about being in some other city??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what's that on your hands in those photos? Are those bandages on your hands?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"T-they were just tiny cuts dad, they weren't that bad-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it <em> look </em> like I care?!” Yosuke flinches hard, pulling his phone away from his ear. Sojiro’s brows knit together in irritation. “How much was the bill??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"U-uh-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't you just come home already?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke pauses his anxious walking back and forth, his breath stopping for a second. "C..come home?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For the summer break."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke bites his tongue hard, his spare arm grasping onto the one holding the phone to his face. "I-I- I can't do that, I have..I have a lot of school work to do-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And? You can do that at home easily."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke closes his eyes tightly, trying to control his own breathing as he feels tears come into his eyes. He doesn't notice Sojiro come from behind the counter until he feels his phone get snatched out of his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this Yosuke’s father?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-huh-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is one of his….caregivers at this school.” Sojiro’s deep voice cut into Yosuke’s panic, being surprisingly soothing. “Yosuke has been nothing but kind and responsible since he arrived, helping out with his friends and even strangers. Clearly, with all that he’s doing, he can’t go home right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yu gets up softly, pulling Yosuke aside to sit at the bar again. He glances down at Yosuke's hands, and softly intertwines their hands again, choosing to ignore the angry red lines that are on his arms for now as to not upset him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I'm his father, you can't just-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, he needs to get back to studying for a difficult course.” Sojiro leans away from the phone to wink at Yosuke. “Do you need any help with the material?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke stares at Sojiro with wide eyes for a few seconds, before he instinctively nods at him. "Y-yes I..I have a few questions about verb tenses? The ones for English are hard…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sojiro smiles a small protective smile at him, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Well, you heard him. If you will excuse me, I need to help my student now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sojiro pulls the phone away from himself, pressing the 'end call' button on the phone. He glances over at Yosuke, seeing his head buried in his own arms now and letting out soft panicked sobs as Yu is softly rubbing his back. Sojiro gently places Yosuke's phone next to him before going back behind the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one talks for a while. The only sounds that seem to bounce on the walls is Yosuke's soft sobbing. Yosuke softly brings his head up, wiping his tears away with his sleeve and taking a deep breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..I'm sorry.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sojiro blinks in surprise, looking at Yosuke with concern still on his face. "Why are you apologizing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-well.." Yosuke slowly sits up straight, leaning against Yu softly as he sighs. "I caused a commotion..a-and I felt like..like I <em> forced </em> you to help m-me.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't force me to do anything. You were having some problems so I stepped in.” Sojiro rests his arm on the counter, softly smiling. “Can’t let the saviors of the world be bullied by their own parents.” He moves to the kitchen for a moment before returning with two plates of steaming curry, as well as two mugs. "They're on the house."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yu and Yosuke both stare at Sojiro for a moment from shock as he places the plates and mugs down in front of them. Both boys stutter, clearly unable to properly convey that <em> this really isn't necessary. </em> Sojiro pushes the mugs closer to them despite the protests. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, you two are some of the sweetest boys I’ve ever met, and I can tell you’ve been through a lot. You live with someone like Akira for a full year and you learn to tell when someone is...different like him. From what I can tell, and mind you I don’t know a damned thing about all these Personas or whatever, people like you are used to suffering. The very least I can do is try to ease it a little. Y’all need a parent for your group, and I would be honored if you would accept me as your father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite having just finished crying, both boys could feel tears in their eyes. Yu takes his mug in his hands and sips before heaving a soft sigh. “Of course you can be that for us...it...would be nice to have a parent that actually cares.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yosuke nods and looks over at Yu’s cup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How in the name of <em>hell</em> do you drink coffee black like that?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>